Rise of Team Demon
by Hyrulian Hero Akai
Summary: Naruto with the aide of Kyubi unlocks a special bloodline thought extinct from the world. Watch as she and her best friends begin their careers as Shinobi while dealing with outside threats and confusing feelings. Warning, Strong Naruto and Fem Naruto.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! Akai here once more, bringing you a Naruto fanfiction which is actually a challenge from the author Raw666. I'm not sure how often I'll update, but I promise not to abandon any of my fics, so if you've read my stories before and are still waiting for an update, I apologize. I am working on updated When Worlds Collide at the present time so that will be updated next. I am also going to say now that this story WILL contain yuri content. Whether or not it will include lemons, I am uncertain at this time. So if yuri bothers you, I would advise against reading this. Before the disclaimer, I just wish to thank my beta for this chapter, Sparkly Faerie.**

_Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once so pay attention,. I do not own Naruto. I also do not own the Elemental Star bloodline._

Fear. Confusion. Anger. Pain. These were just a few of the things six year old Naru Uzumaki was feeling as she ran for her very young life from the villagers of Konohagakure. Not a single day passed for the young girl that she did not find herself running from some form of abuse or another. Now Naru was by no means stupid, so the fact that she had the Kyūbi no Kitsune sealed inside of her was not unknown to her. That did not mean however, that she understood why the villagers wanted to hurt her. She was not the Kyūbi, merely its jailer. If she, a six year old could understand that, why couldn't the adults of the village?

"Please…" Naru whimpered as she pressed herself up against the wall of the alley she had run into. "Don't hurt me… I'm sorry if I did something wrong! I promise I won't do it again!" She pleaded, her blue-green eyes wide with fear as the villagers closed in on her.

"Forget it you little demon bitch!" One villager said as he proceeded to stab Naru with a knife he had brought. "Now scream!"

Scream she did. A horrible air piercing scream which floated through the village.

Over in another part of Konoha, another young girl about seven lay curled up into a ball on the roof of the building her envoy team had been assigned during their stay in the village. Her peaceful slumber was interrupted by possibly the most terrifying sound she had heard in her life. The sound of a terrified scream snapped Yugito Nii from her dream world and back to reality, causing her head to snap up and towards the direction of the scream, her blonde hair whipping around as she did. '_That scream… that was Naru-chan!_' She thought, leaping to her feet and leaping across the rooftops towards her fellow blonde. '_Hold on Naru-chan I'm coming!_'

"**Be careful, Kitten. We don't know what kind of trouble Naru is in. You may be getting in over your head.**" Came the voice of the Nibi no Nekomata within Yugito's mind.

'_I know, Nibi, but Naru-chan is our friend! We can't just sit by if she's being hurt!_' The blonde replied to her demon.

A blast on intense demonic chakra interrupted the conversation, causing both Jinchuriki and demon to increase their worry. "**That was Ky****ū****-chan's chakra! Hurry, Kitten!**'

'_No need to tell me twice!_' Yugito responded, drawing on her tenant's chakra to increase her speed. With her newfound speed, it took less than a minute to reach Naru's location. Glancing down off the roof to try and see what was happening to her friend, she froze in horror.

Naru's body was covered in stab wounds and was bleeding horribly. Discarded kunai, knives, and various other sharp instruments littered the ground around the poor girl as she lay crying in a growing pool of her own blood.

Sensing the ANBU which were on their way to the alley having felt the spike of demonic chakra from Naru, Yugito quickly leapt from the rooftop to the alley, landing gracefully on all fours. She ran towards her friend, scooped her up bridal style, and made a mad dash for the abandoned house she had discovered whilst playing with Naru and another girl, Hinata Hyūga a couple of days ago.

The house, though abandoned surprisingly enough was still fully furnished and had working water. The two small drawbacks the girls had discovered was that first, everything was covered in a fine coat of dust and second, that the fridge contained no food to which the girls (mainly Yugito and Hinata) had taken what money they had and gone out to buy food for their newly dubbed playhouse which was now being used as a safe house to ensure no more harm came to Naru.

Setting her friend down on the bed, Yugito focused the Nibi's chakra and began using it to help Kyūbi heal Naru's wounds. With both Kyūbi and Nibi chakra working to heal the wounds, every last one had vanished within a few minutes, leaving the younger blonde Jinchuriki to deal only with the mental damage done to her as she had passed out along the way to the safe house.

In order to protect her friend, the Nibi Jinchuriki pulled a chair next to her friend's bed and sat there, kunai in hand, ready to fight to the death if need be. Naru had summed it up perfectly the day they had met. Jinchuriki have to stick together no matter what.

Slowly - very slowly - Naru's senses returned to her. She found herself to be in a strange place that looked - oddly enough -like a sewer. Sitting up, she looked around, and quickly noted that while the place may have looked like a sewer, it was not like any other sewer found in Konoha - over the past week, she and her two best friends (Yugito and Hinata) had explored every inch of the Konoha sewer system, hiding there after pulling their pranks.

Despite having never seen this place before, the young blonde seemed to know exactly where she was going as she traversed its labyrinthine passages. Not knowing exactly why, let alone where she was going, she followed her gut feeling and ended up directly in front of a large cage with a paper tag on the lock which read 'seal' in kanji.

"**Finally you have arrived, Child. Step closer. I promise I mean you no harm.**" A deep but clearly feminine voice rang out from inside the cage.

A bit reluctant, Naru stepped forward, a little curious as to see who or what the voice belonged to. Stopping a few feet away from the cage, she saw the largest pair of eyes ever. They were bright red and staring directly at her. Immediately, the young Jinchuriki's mind clicked and she knew who or rather _what_ this was. "Kyūbi…" Naru's voice echoed in the otherwise empty chamber which she now knew was her mindscape.

Kyūbi grinned hugely. "**That is correct, Naru-chan. I'm very happy you finally are able to see and speak to me.**" She said before a red glow enveloped the cage. When it died down, a giant fox no longer stood there, but instead, an older version of Naru with bright red eyes. "**This will make it easier and more comfortable for you to speak to me, Kit.**"

"So… you're really the Kyūbi no Kitsune?" Naru asked, gaining a nod from Kyūbi. "Why…?" She asked softly. "Why did you attack Konoha on that night? You killed so many people! And because you attacked, the Yondaime had to seal you into me which in turn has made my life a living nightmare!" The young blonde's voice grew louder until she was shouting at the end.

Kyūbi looked sad at Naru's line of questioning, but met her host's eyes to answer. "**While I cannot tell you the entire story of why I attacked now, Naru-chan, I will tell you that it was not my choice. An evil man took control of me and forced me to attack.**" A few tears fell free of her eyes as she spoke.

Now one cannot live life as a Jinchuriki without knowing how to tell whether or not a person is lying to you. So naturally, over her six years of life, Naru had become a pro at being able to spot a lie. However, she could detect no false note in Kyūbi's voice, no facial action to indicate one. No outward sign at all which led the blonde to the conclusion that Kyūbi was indeed telling the truth. "Kyūbi… I…" She began.

"**Naru-chan, I know how difficult your life has been because of me, and I am truly sorry for that. During your life I have done all I could for you, bringing sleep to your troubled mind at night and healing you when others left you to die. I've waited long for the day when we could finally meet face-to-face and finally it is here." **Kyūbi spoke, smiling once more. "**Now that we have met, I can offer you two things, if you want them." **She paused, waiting for Naru to respond.

This offer intrigued Naru. What could the Kyūbi possibly give her? Maybe some cool jutsu with which she could defend herself and her friends? Some kind of power to chase away the villagers who wanted to harm her? Finally she vocalized her question. "What are these two things, Kyūbi?"

"**Please, call me Ky****ū****-chan, Kit. As for the gifts… the first is free access to my chakra should you ever need it. The second is a gift you may find very useful in your future. You are probably not aware of this Kit, but you have a very rare and very powerful bloodline within you waiting to be awakened. All you need do is ask and I shall awaken it for you." **She explained, watching Naru's small smile grow into a fox-like grin.

"You really mean it, Kyū-chan? I have a bloodline that you can awaken _and_ I can access your chakra whenever I need it?" Naru asked, totally blown away. She had always been taught that the Kyūbi was a violent, bloodthirsty monster that wanted nothing more to destroy everything and everyone just for the heck of it. Then again… that's what the villagers said about her too. '_Guess you can't believe everything you hear.'_

Kyūbi nodded. "**That's correct. I take it you want my gifts?"** The question got an eager nod from the young blonde. Red youkai erupted around Kyūbi and washed over Naru, changing her pupils from black into a yin-yang design and causing a faint white triangle to form in each eye above them. "**Listen carefully, Kit because we do not have much time left here before you return to the physical world. Your bloodline is known as the Elemental Star. It gives its user the power to master all five of the primary elements: Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. Each element is represented by a triangle in your eyes. When you awaken each element, the triangle will appear faint, and then when you master it, it will become bolder. In addition to the primary elements, you will also be able to control all the sub-elements, but to a lesser degree." **

"Woah! That is so cool!" Naru yelled, dancing around the chamber happily. "I'm gonna be the greatest ninja ever!" She declared, thrusting a fist into the air. Once she had calmed down a bit, she noticed the chamber around her was beginning to grow fainter. "What's going on, Kyū-chan?" She asked, a bit worriedly.

"**You are going back to the physical world, Kit. Your cat-like friend is very worried about you. It is time for you to wake up," **The fox demoness smiled at Naru as she began to fade from her mindscape. "**Remember, if you ever need my chakra, just ask."** That said, Naru vanished from the chamber, leaving Kyūbi to her own devices once more.


	2. Awakening

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. It's a bit longer than the first so I hope you enjoy. On a different note, all of my fics minus my two Naruto fics and WWC will be getting shoved to the back burner so I can focus on those three. Nothing is abandoned. I will complete them eventually.**

The first thing Naru noticed as she left her mindscape to return to the world of consciousness was a slight weight on her chest. Slowly opening her eyes to allow them to adjust to the light, she could not keep the smile from her face. Yugito was lying next to her in bed with her head resting atop the younger blonde's chest, snoring lightly. 'Kyū-chan told me that Yugi-chan was worried about me… she must've been keeping watch over me.' The next thing she noticed was that her body was protesting most any movement she made, causing pain to shoot through her. Groaning in discomfort, the whisker-marked blonde slowly and carefully began moving various parts of her body to find out exactly how and how much she could move without causing pain to herself.

Feeling her improvised pillow move underneath her caused Yugito to awaken slightly and lift her head, looking around the room tiredly before her eyes finally rested on her friends form. Giving Naru a slight smile, Yugito yawned widely and settled herself back down to continue sleeping, causing Naru to giggle and begin counting down from five in her head. She knew it would not be long before the elder blonde fully realized what she saw. Sure enough, before Naru could reach two, Yugito's head shot up and she wrapped Naru in a friendly hug. "Naru-chan! Thank Kami-sama you're ok!" She squealed happily.

"Thank Kyū-chan is more like it." Naru murmured, hugging Yugito back. "What happened to me? Why are we in the play house? I don't remember."

Releasing Naru, the elder blonde stared directly into her eyes to inform her of what had happened, but when she opened her mouth to speak, only a gasp came out. Her friend's eyes were different than what they had been before she had been when she last saw them. "Naru…" She finally managed. "Your eyes… what happened?"

The Kyūbi Jinchuriki gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head. "Kyū-chan awakened my mom's bloodline in me," She started to explain. "It's called the Elemental Star and it gives me control over all the primary chakra elements as well as the sub elements."

"Wow!" Yugito exclaimed, her eye wide. "That is so cool! You finally managed to talk to the Kyūbi like I can talk to Nibi!" The excitement in her was short-lived as she recalled her friend's question. "Well Naru-chan, it's like this," She explained to Naru what she had witnessed and what she had managed to deduce from the shape she'd been in upon being found.

The new caused Naru to frown. "It's not fair. It's Yondaime's fault the furball was sealed into me, and she's not even mean!"

Sighing, Yugito took a small bottle of red pills from next to the bed and filled a glass with water from a pitcher both of which were on the dresser next to the bed and handed a couple of the pills to Naru. "Here. Kirabi-Sensei told me these are blood replenishment pills. You lost a lot of blood during that attack and you look really pale right now."

After groaning and grumbling about having to take medicine for a few minutes, Yugito finally convinced Naru to take the pills. The girls had been getting ready to grab a bite from the fridge when the door to the house opened and in walked two older girls in their late teens. One had bright red hair and red eyes similar to Kurenai's. She wore a dark red and black dress-type outfit with black ninja sandals and was holding by the scruff of her collar, a black haired lavender eyed girl wearing an overlarge coat. The second girl was a quite a bit taller than the first who probably only stood about five feet tall. Her hair was a purple-red color and she had dark brown eyes. She wore a simple crimson shirt and black pants combo with crimson sandals. On both their foreheads was a Konoha hitai-ite meaning they were kunoichi of the village.

Both parties stared at each other for a few moments, not exactly sure of what to make of each other. Naru of course, was the first to break the silence. "Put Hina-chan down!" She screeched, sitting up as best she could, hissing in pain as she did.

"Easy, Naru-chan, you aren't back to normal yet." Yugito coaxed her blonde friend, glaring at the two newcomers.

Unexpectedly, the bright red haired girl burst out into fits of laughter. "Oh, oh! They're so cute, Riku-chan! Can we keep them, huh, can we?" She paused in her laughter, her face taking on a serious look, her gaze fixed on Naru and Yugito.

"You know we cannot keep them, Rein." Riku spoke calmly, observing the girls and taking Hinata from the shorter girl and tossing her onto the bed with the other two. "Would you girls care to explain why you are trespassing in my and Rein's home, and why both you blondes and our bed are covered in blood?"

"_Your_ home?" Naru spoke up. "This is _our_ secret hideout! We've been coming here all week and when we found this place it looked like nobody had lived here for years! " He gaze became distant as she spoke again. "The villagers attacked me and left me for dead." She admitted.

"That," Rein said, "Is because Riku and I have been away from home on a long term mission from the Hokage. We are only just getting back today." She explained; her face turned into a frown at hearing Naru's explanation before turning to Riku and whispering something into her ear.

Riku nodded and leveled her gaze at the three girls before her. "What are your names?"

It was surprisingly Hinata who spoke up. "I am Hinata Hyūga. The lighter blonde is Yugito Nii, and the darker blonde is Naru Uzumaki, but it is rude to ask for another's name without introducing oneself." She spoke without a stutter and with the dignity a clan heir should posses.

A small smile graced Riku's face before she spoke. "You are of course correct, young Hyūga. I am Riku Solaris and the short loud-mouthed one next to me is my girlfriend, Rein Zwei."

"Now, serious question for you, Yugito and Naru." Rein said in a totally different voice from her earlier cheery one. "How many tails; both of you?"

Naru and Yugito exchanged a look before holding up nine and two fingers respectively, each wondering how this strange girl knew they possessed biju.

Rein nodded, her face scrunched in thought. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. Jinchuriki no Kyūbi, Jinchuriki no Nibi, I am Rein Zwei, Jinchuriki of the Phoenix Queen. While not a tailed beast, she is still a demon and is sealed inside me, so I know how rough life must be for you two." Her voice became softer and more motherly as she spoke. Once more she turned to Riku and gave her a look. This time, Riku sighed. "FINE! But we cannot adopt the Hyūga, and we aren't adopting either Yugito or Naru without talking to the Hokage first!"

"YES!" Rein shouted happily as she scooped all three girls into a large hug. "We're gonna be one big family!"

"Ano," Hinata said quietly, but loud enough for Rein to hear. "You _can_ adopt me. I was banished from the clan today… they believe I am too weak. The only thing my father could do was prevent the elders from marking me with a caged bird seal." She looked down at her feet sadly.

"Oh no, Hina-chan!" Naru exclaimed, hugging her friend close now that Rein had let them go.

Moving closer to the former Hyūga heiress, Yugito too wrapped her arms around her; a sad look on her face. "That isn't fair." She growled before turning to Rein and Riku. "I can't be adopted without talking to Kirabi-Sensei first."

"Kirabi Yotuski?" Rein inquired, having met the rapping jinchuriki during a previous mission.

Yugito nodded. "He's my guardian."

"Alright girls," Riku started. "Let's head to the Hokage's office and get this all straightened out." Reaching out, she pulled Naru from the bed and onto her shoulders. "Since you are likely here with the Kumogakure envoy team, Yugito-chan, we will stop by their temporary quarters and inform them of our plans."

"Good idea, Riku. That way they don't get worried about her and blame Konoha for her disappearance." Rein voiced her opinion as she picked up Hinata and placed her on her own shoulders. "Take my hand, Yugito-chan, and we'll head out."

Upon taking Rein's hand, Riku took her other and they exited the house via shunshin and appeared just outside the Kumo lodgings. Rein took it upon herself to knock on the door. She waited for a few minutes but got no response. The elder girls, noticing that the sun was going down decided to leave a message with the Hokage that Yugito would be staying with them for the night left small building and began the trek to the tower.

No more than five minutes later, the small group was knocked to the ground as several rather rude shinobi rushed through them, scooping up Yugito as they went. "Yugito!" Naru and Hinata screamed as their friend was rushed away. The two younger girls exchanged a look and leapt from the shoulders of the elder girls in pursuit of their friend.

"Naru, Hinata, get back here!" Riku called after them as she and Rein gave chase, the younger of the two managing to tackle the ninja who had snatched Yugito. "Gotcha!" She crowed loudly as both Yugito and a large lumpy brown sack went tumbling to the ground. Hinata, her Byakugan active, gasped at seeing that it was her younger sister was in the bag and unconscious. "Hanabi-chan!" She cried, leaping atop the downed ninja and began striking him using her Jyūken. "You. Will. Not. Take. My. Sister!" She punctuated with each strike before getting pulled off by Yugito who had now recovered and Naru.

Moving quickly, Riku and Rein lifted the ninja to his feet and noticed his hitai-ite was that of Kumogakure which caused Yugito to gasp as she recognized him. "That's Ryu-san! He was in charge of the group that came to talk about peace between Konoha and Kumo!"

Both elder girls looked at each other before nodding and turning back to the three girls. "Wait here. We are going to take this scum to Ibiki-san then we will go the Hokage and discuss what happened here." Riku said before she and Rein vanished in a shunshin along with Ryu, leaving the girls to their own devices.

Hinata, still being worried for her sister; went over to the bag and ripped it open and held Hanabi for a few minutes until she awoke. The expression on young Hanabi's face mirrored that of Naru and Yugito as she stared into the face of her elder sister. "Onee-chan… what happened to you?"

**A/N: Hahahah! Evil cliffy… or not. *shrug* What happened to Hinata you ask? Well… you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! **


	3. Surprise and Visit with Sarutobi

**A/N: Okies! Sorry this took so long, my computer died and I lost my original draft so I had to begin from scratch. The good thing about that is, this is now longer than it was before. Before I get to the fic, I gotta thank my good pal Leonineus for ghostwriting a portion of this. If you can tell which part, you'll get a cyber cookie =P.**

Hinata gave her younger sister a confused look. What did she mean what happened? As far as she knew, nothing had happened to her. "What do you mean, Hanabi-chan?" She asked.

Naru was the one who answered. "Hina-chan, your hair and eyes just swapped colours. Your eyes are a really pretty deep blue almost black now... and your hair is a snowy white!" She sounded like she was whining at the end. She huffed for a moment afterward, arms over her chest. "Why do her hair and eyes get to change to such pretty colours?"

Hinata frowned and tugged a lock of her hair forwards so that she could see it. Her eyes widening at the change in colour, she turned to look at Naru and Yugito for a second before checking her reflection in a window. A second later she turned back to Naru and Yugito and stammered, "Wh... what happened to me?"

Hinata blinked, looking around. She was standing in what looked like a large wolf den. Across from her lay a large wolf, its collar adorned with lines of kanji. It stood, walked towards her... and licked her face, giving her what could only be described as a wolfish smile,

"Hello, cub. I am the Gobi no Ookami."

Hinata swallowed, "A-A bijuu?"

The wolf nodded, its eyes closing slightly as it gave her the same smile, "Yes. I was given to your clan as a gift by your Yondaime Hokage. when he captured me in Mizu no Kuni. Several of your clan elders sealed me inside you to ensure that you would be a powerful cub."

"How..." stammered Hinata, "How do you know all of this?" The wolf smiled again, "I've always been able to see out; you just couldn't sense me because the old man who replaced your Yondaime sent one Jiraiya of the Sannin to reinforce my seal and kill the elders who did it. Nobody knows I am here, not even your two young friends. The only person who could possibly sense me is that one woman, the jinchuriki of the Phoenix Queen."

"Then why couldn't she?" Hinata asked.

"Because the second seal reinforced the first, I couldn't speak to you or give you any of my power. Likewise, nobody could sense my presence here, which is why the Phoenix Queen jinchuriki did not call you on being a jinchuriki earlier."

"Then why can you speak to me now?"

"Because the way the second seal was constructed, it would only break when you wanted it to break. As you didn't know of it, there was no danger of that... at least until now."

"When you called for power to defeat the Kumo-nin kidnapping your little sister, you unwittingly destroyed the seal and allowed my power to flood your body."

"So is that the reason why my hair and eyes have changed colours?"

"Indeed." Replied the Gobi, laying down so as to get closer to Hinata's level. "Those are only the first of several changes that will be taking place within your body over the next couple of days."

The last statement caused Hinata to blink a few times in confusion. "What other changes will you be making, Gobi-sama?"

The Gobi chuckled before transforming into a young woman with snowy white hair, ice crystals decorating it and deep black eyes. "No need for such formalities, cub. I'm not a mean biju like Shukaku-chan and Nanabi-chan. You can call me Gobi-chan or just Gobi if you like." She said, sitting once more and motioning for Hinata to do the same. "As for the changes, I'll be improving your body physically as Kyubi-chan and Nibi-chan already did for your friends and Rein-chan's demon did for her. I will also be giving you a second kekkei genkai known as Hyoton."

Hinata gasped at this. Hyoton or ice release was a very rare ability in the shinobi world and was rarely seen outside of Yuki no Kuni. "R-really?" She asked.

"Yes, cub. I am doing this for our continued survival and to make up for all the bad things that have happened in your life. I know your Kaa-san would wish me to look out for you as if you were my own just as Kyubi, Nibi, and several others of our kind do. One final change I will be giving you is the ability to sense and see 'aura' which is a kind of energy separate from chakra that very few humans can use. Sensing a person's aura will allow you to tell whether or not they mean you harm and seeing it, will make it much easier. It is also a way to tell a person's emotional mood."

"What do you mean?" The former Hyuga heiress asked.

"For example. Currently your aura is a beautiful bright blue meaning you are calm and relaxed. You trust me and I appreciate that. Earlier your aura was a sickly green colour which meant you were nervous or scared which is of course understandable." The Gobi explained. "Once you master seeing aura without your Byakugan, you can start on using an actual 'Aura release'."

As Hinata and the Gobi were continued talking and getting to know one another, Naru and Yugito were fretting over their friend whose eyes had rolled up into her head and fainted. "C'mon, Hina-chan! What's wrong?" Naru asked worriedly, trying to rouse her friend.

"She's unconscious, Naru-chan." Yugito replied, slightly calmer than her fellow blonde. "She won't respond until she wakes up."

As Hanabi began crying over her sister's unconscious form, Rein shunshined onto the scene in a swirl of flames and asked the question that Hanabi had voiced earlier. "What happened to Hinata's hair?"

Instead of one of the girls answering, her own demon chose to respond. '**Surely you recognize the symptoms, Rein?**' The phoenix queried.

'_Eh? What're you talking about, Blaire?_ _The kid is out cold and her hair changed colour._' Rein responded, checking the younger girl's pulse and her eyes only to discover that they too had changed colour to a midnight blue and a thought hit her. '_No way... it couldn't be... could it?_'

'**Yes, it is, Rein. It would appear this young girl like Naru and Yugito is also a jinchuriki. It would explain the strong bond the three of them seem to share.**' Blaire spoke. '**The question is how did we not sense it earlier. Sensing chakra is my specialty along with your Yonton and super powered Katon.**'

Rein nodded slightly, her mind whirring, trying to come up with an answer for the question her partner had brought forth. Lifting Hinata's shirt after prying Hanabi from her, Rein began examining the seal. '_Hm. Seal looks fine. Obviously done by a professional. Looks like Yondaime's work,'_ She thought. Looking a bit closer, she noticed a secondary seal which was broken and now fading from the former heiress's skin. '_Looks like a suppression seal if I had to guess. So that means that seal prevented any demonic chakra from leaking through the first seal which is similar to Naru-chan's. The design is different, but the function is the same, and Yondaime's signature is on the first the second is too far gone to tell but I'd bet my latest mission money it'd be Jiraiya's. Only he'd know how to craft a seal to work alongside Yondaime's._' The red-head concluded.

'**Bravo, Rein. I'd say your guess is right on the money. After all, seals aren't all that foreign to you. I'd say you're at least apprentice level by now.**' Blaire praised before going silent.

Snorting a bit, Rein nodded again. '_I'd better be after all the work I've done_.' Turning to the three upset girls, she smiled brightly. "It's alright. Hinata-chan is just visiting her new partner." The explanation was cryptic enough to confuse Hanabi but make Yugito and Naru gasp as they understood, both placing hands on their stomachs where the seals holding Kyubi and Nibi were causing the elder girl to nod.

At Rein's confirmation, Naru and Yugito began rapidly talking back and forth whilst Hanabi was trying to figure out what the elder girl had meant. None of them had to wait long to talk to Hinata as only a few minutes later, she woke up grinning like the cat who had just gotten the canary. Rein was the first to speak. "How ya feelin, Hinata-chan?"

"Much better than before, Rein-san," Responded Hinata, stretching a bit and moving to check on Hanabi, knowing her friends would wait. "Are you alright, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'm ok, Onee-chan." She responded, sniffling a bit.

"You had us worried, Hina-chan." Yugito said as she and Naru hugged their friend.

"Sorry, Gobi-chan wanted to talk to me." Hinata explained just loud enough for Naru and Yugito to hear.

Nudging Riku who had just returned to the scene, Rein told her, "Let's get these girls to Hokage-sama before anything else happens. Grabbing hold of Naru and Yugito, she vanished via shunshin as Riku along with Hinata did the same just as several irate Hyuga were rushing towards Hanabi.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office glaring at his eternal rival. He was currently wishing he could simply take a Katon jutsu and incinerate his enemy once and for all, freeing him to do more important things, like reading the latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise that Jiraiya had sent him. Sighing, the elderly Kage picked up his pen and signed another piece of paperwork before setting it aside and glancing at the next. "Permission to rid the village of demons..." He sighed and stamped denied on it. "Do these people really think I'm stupid?" He asked of nobody as he set aside several unimportant documents for later review. Hearing a knock at his door, he beckoned whomever it was to come in. Sarutobi was slightly surprised to see his favourite orphan along with the child who had come along with the Kumo diplomat party Yugito Nii, the Hyuga Heiress, Hinata Hyuga, not to mention two of his best jounin, Rein Zwei, and Riku Solaris. Sitting up a little straighter, the Hokage spoke. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this late evening visit, ladies?"

Rein glared slightly and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't play dumb with me, Old Man! You know – MMPH!" She started only to get cut off by Riku's hand over her mouth.

"What Rein means Hokage-sama is that we're here to resolve a problem that has been ongoing for some time now." Riku spoke in place of her lover.

"Oh?" Sarutobi asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a puff of his newly lit pipe."What problem might that be?"

Rein's eyes bugged and she began struggling against Riku as she raised her voice, trying to be heard, straining to yell at the Fire Shadow. All that came out however, were muffled sounds as Riku's hand held tight. "The problem, Hokage-sama is the frequent mistreatment of young Naru-chan here, not to mention the now homeless former Hyuga heiress, and young miss Nii here who no longer wishes to return to Kumogakure."

Sarutobi sighed deeply. "So it is true then that Kumogakure attempted to kidnap young Hanabi just shortly after her appointment of heiress and young Hinata-chan's banishment from the clan." Taking a good moment to look at Hinata properly, his eyes bugged out. "Hinata-chan! What happened to you?"

Hinata, who had been across the room silently chatting with Naru and Yugito smiled brightly at the Hokage. "I found out I'm a jinchuriki just like Rein-san and Naru-chan, and Yugito-chan!" She declared happily.

Nodding, Sarutobi sighed slightly. He had already considered that option and found it the most logical for Hinata's appearance change. "I see." He said simply before returning to the conversation at hand. "Since Miss Nii was a civilian in Kumogakure, there will be no trouble with her changing villages so long as her guardian agrees to it." He took another puff on his pipe. "As for Hinata-chan, since she is now legally an orphan, she can be adopted. The same goes for young Naru-chan here, but there is little I can do should the civilian council decide to shoot down your adoption requests." He explained.

Ripping Riku's hand from her face, Rein decided it was time for her to speak her mind. "What the hell do you mean you can't keep the civilian council from preventing us from adoption?" She screamed. "You're the freaking Hokage! This is YOUR village. A NINJA village. Civilians shouldn't have any say in matters involving ninja, and since I and Riku are ninja, the civilians need to stay out of our business!" The elder jinchuriki finished her rant with a huff.

"Things are not that simple here, Rein-chan." Sarutobi explained, exhaling a bit of smoke. "Naru, Hinata, and Yugito are all civilians by law and thus the council can get involved."

"Bah! Council be damned! I'm not about to let three of my sister jinchuriki go out and get abused on the streets or stuck in some orphanage when Riku and I can adopt them!" Rein countered before Riku placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama. Rein is somewhat correct. As the leader of this NINJA village, you should have final say in all matters relating to YOUR ninja even when it comes to adopting civilians." Riku sighed heavily. "Let's make a deal, Hokage-sama. You keep the civilian council off of mine and Rein's backs while we get the proper papers filed to adopt the kids and I'll teach you the secret to defeating your paperwork. Do we have a deal?"

The elderly Kage's eyes widened significantly at this statement. "If you really do know a way to beat this infernal paperwork, I will personally oversee your adoption of these children and ensure the council can do nothing to block you." He replied in a reverent tone as he handed them the proper paperwork and proceeded to prepare a message to send to Kumo about the incident and about Yugito staying in Konoha.

"Two words, Old Man." Rein said as she and Riku left the room, the younger girls yawning in their arms. "Kage Bunshin."

As soon as the door closed Hiruzen Sarutobi did something he had not done in years... began banging his head on his desk. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"


End file.
